débilités profondes
by baka-aishiteru-love
Summary: quand saske refuse de devoiler son secret ça en cree des vengeances


Bon je suis une débutante je sais mais cette fic je la dédie à ma sœur qui n'a pas trop le morale elle voulait un sasu ooc

Je préviens c'est carrément débile donc je ne veux pas de remarques acides alors que j'avais prévenues les persos de la génération de naruto ont 7 ans sur ce BON DELIRE ET RIRE PEUT ETRE

Crédit : ils sont a moi je les ai créé de toute pièce vue je sais quoi me jeter dans le volcan m'enfin ok monsieur Masashi ils son à vous

Dans un village au beau milieu du pays du feu, dans la végétation abondante, le merveilleux chant des oiseaux et le doux bruit de la rivière se trouvait deux petits garçons l'un brun et l'autre blond

-allez dis le moi s'il te plait !

-euh non je ne veux pas

-t'es méchant sasu-chan, je te l'ai dis moi mon plus grand secret

-eh ben fallait pas je rentre chez moi

-tu ne vas pas t'en tirer si facilement

Et sans plus de cérémonie notre blondinet se jeta sur Sasuke, et la bagarre commença il y'avait des gifles, des petits coups des roulades et des cris.

-pff de toutes les façons sasu-chan tu as tellement la peau pale que tu ne peux pas enlever ta combinaison

-même pas vrai attends tu vas voir

Et il enleva sa combinaison

-groumpf je pari que tu n'as même pas de vrai derrière et qu'en fait il n'ya qu'une seule partie coller voila pourquoi il y'a un fil blond sur tout l'arrière de tes habits

-même pas vrai haha

Et il enleva sa culotte et se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens

-qui c'est qui a de belles fesses hein c'est Sasuke, ahah t'as vue Baka je suis entièrement constitué naru-chan ? Oh non

En fait naruto courrait en direction du centre du village

-naru chan non reviens

Et c'est dans le plus simple appareil que Sasuke se rendit au village, gai-sensei le vit et l'interpella

-hé mon petit sasu pourquoi court-tu tout nu ?

-a a cause de la chaleur

-mais pas la peine de bredouiller mon petit gars hey ! venez voir tout le monde LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE EST PRESENTE DANS CE PETIT IL N'A PAS UN GROS MATOSSE MAIS REGALEZ VOUS ET C'EST GRATUIT LA VUE

Quel honte ! Et puis qu'es ce que c'est qu'un matosse ?oh non tout le monde m'avait, entourer je cache derrière gai sensei mais lui en a décidé autrement et s'en va je me retrouve nue comme un vers devant la moitié de konoha au loin je vois Naruto je décide de le suivre et quand je me mets à courir c'est tout konoha qui me suit enfin je réussi à les semer

-alors Sasuke tu t'es bien amuser

-idiot t'es méchant naru-chan eh ben tu sais quoi je veux plus être ton ami et garde les mes habits de toute façon il n'ya plus rien à cacher et pour ton infos moi j'ai un jutsu spéciale rougissementdesfesses no jutsu tu vois la mon popotin est rouge cerise et j'en suis fière

Le papier toilette

-salut Sasuke Kun

-je t'avais dis que je n'étais plus ton ami alors laisse moi-susu , je suis désoler pardon

-bon d'accord qu'es ce que tu fais ici ?et pourquoi tu es à moitié à croupie ?

-j'en peux plus sasu-chan ! Ou sont les toilettes ?

-hein ? La première porte au fond du premier couloir

-merci

Sa faisait un bout de temps que naruto était parti faire pipi, sa devenait louche tout sa en entrant dans la maison j'entendis des sons bizarres comme lorsque l'on fait Peter un ballon en sachet le bruit venait des toilettes et sa ne sentais pas très bon et soudain une lumière s'alluma au dessus de ma tête comme dans TOM et JERRY naru-chan avait la diarrhée ah ah ah qui rira le premier rira le dernier naru-chan

Je me mis à courir dans le village en moins de dix minutes j'avais réussi à rassembler presque tout le village tout le monde était devant chez moi et on attendait tous la sorti de naru-chan

Depuis les toilettes il me demanda le papier toilette je pris de la colle extra forte et le mis sur une extrémité du papier avec une peu e chance sa lui collerait

-sasu ? Y'a des gens dehors ?

En faisant chut aux gens derrière moi je lui répondis par la négative et enfin il sorti avec une queue longue en papier toilette comme dans Hannah Montana tout le monde se mit à rire et pour parfaire le spectacle Kiba lança une boule puante sur naru-chan la mauvaise odeur avait provoquer la réaction de son ventre il essaya de se rendre dans les toilettes mais je lui barra la route il pleurait même si c'était méchant je ne lui céda pas le passage et soudain il eut un blanc ensuite une odeur puis un cadeau déposé par Naruto tout le monde s'était enfuis en effet Naruto avait fait caca devant tout le monde et l'odeur était très désagréable

En voulant m'enfuir moi aussi je trébuchai et mon pieds rentra en plein dedans, en plein dans la crotte ouh lala je suis illogique quand je pense que j'ai écris un truc aussi puérile

Mdr je sais ce n'est pas sérieux mais laissez des coms pour encourager ma sœur please elle n'a plus du tout envie de se bouger ni de croquer la vie !


End file.
